Secrets Under the Snow
'Secrets Under the Snow '''is the 1st episode of Season 11. Summary On a winter break vacation in Russia, the Disney Junior Club must solve a mystery when the Wolf Princess's ancient tiara is stolen. On their way, they'll meet Sophie, discover hidden secrets, and try to avoid tricks and traps. Plot The episode begins on a snowy day in Disney Junior Town and at Disney Junior Elementary School, the end of school bell rings as the Mermaid-ology Class teacher, Ariel wishes everyone to have a happy and safe holiday break. Everyone bursts through the doors and Sofia, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Connor, Amaya, Greg, Miles, Doc, Stuffy, and Lambie come out last to meet Captain Barnacles, Kwazii, and Peso waiting for them at their usual meeting place under the apple tree because they have a surprise for them. When they arrived there, Kwazii pulls out sixteen plane tickets from his pocket to their winter break trip to Russia. Later, everyone was packing their clothes and other stuff for the trip tomorrow, even Sofia, Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Miles have decided to take their pets along. After getting their things packed, the gang arrives at the air port to find the three Octonauts waiting for them and are soon glad to see that they all came on time. But before they got on the plane, they went to get their passports signed and give their tickets away, then finally they got onto the plane and had some refreshments while they relaxed and waited to arrive in Russia. When the announcer announces that they have arrived in Russia, everyone, including the Disney Junior Club, bundled up for it's snowy weather as they got out of the plane and picked up their luggage. Then the Disney Junior Club got out of the Russian airport, then took a train, and rode in some cabs to the hotel they'll be staying in. After they arrived, they went to their rooms to unpacked their stuff and dressed in their best clothes for a revealing of a new artifact at Russia's museum, the Wolf Princess Tiara! They soon arrive at the museum where a party was being held and Russian people and other people around the world in fancy clothes were talking, drinking, eating, and laughing with each other. Sofia also makes friends with a girl named Sophie who was at the foods table and she introduces her to the Disney Junior Club, and they greet her back. Everyone was having a great time when it was time for the revealing of the Wolf Princess's Tiara! Everyone oohed and aahed at the beautiful gemstones and silver metal it was made out of. Suddenly, the lights went out and the whole room was pitch black as everyone except the Disney Junior Club and Sophie screamed in panic. Then as the lights went back on, there was nothing on the cushion where the tiara was supposed to be at! It was gone! The Disney Junior Club's plans for their stay in Russia will have to wait. There was a mystery on their hands, and they're gonna solve it! The next day, the club were having thin pancakes called blini for breakfast, all while trying to figure out any of their suspects on a list that Amaya had written down. Meanwhile, their other friends were back at the museum, looking for clues. Powers that Kwazii uses *Guiding Light *Super Strength *Super Sight Trivia * This episode is marked as the season premiere. * This episode is based on ''The Lost Letters from the Thea Stilton book series. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 11 Category:Friendship Category:Mystery Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes that need images Category:Season Premieres Category:Episodes based on books Category:Thea Stilton (Book series) Category:Season 11 episodes based on books